call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
FactionGuerrilla
FactionGuerrilla is one of the first Wikia editors to help the original founders. He is ranked #167 at 20K Player Points and is Rank 45 in Call of Robloxia 5 as of November 11, 2015; he has since moved on to Phantom Forces' Beta testing, and is Rank 64 as of December 8, 2015. He is pretty much a completionist, as he has earned ALL Attatchments in both Phantom Forces (achieved December 7, 2015) and CoR, and uses Blue Hexagon camo in CoR. Call of Robloxia 5 Faction has an overall KDR of 2.49 as of November 11; his favorite gun is the FG42, but will change guns as necessary to match other players. He thinks of himself as a "Jack of all Trades, but master of none." In CoR, he has achieved getting all Blue Hexagon camoflauges per gun, and always uses it as his Camo. Loadouts Special Forces * Primary Gun: FG42 ** Attatchments: Suppressor and Telescopic Sights * Secondary Gun: .357 Magnum ** Attatchment: Speed Reloader * Grenades: ** Primary Grenade: Molotov ** Secondary Grenade: Signal Flare * Perks: ** Perk 1: Bandoliers ** Perk 2: Overkill ** Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning Phantom Forces Faction's ability to use a Sniper Rifle has diminished severely; he instead mainly prefers a Dragunov over the Bolt-Action Rifles. However, the ability for fast movement has greatly helped his CQC skills. This is his favorite loadout for each and every weapon category: Assault Rifles CQC * FAMAS ** Reflex ** Compensator ** Stubby Grip ** Laser Mid-Ranged * AUG A1 ** Stock Optic ** Compensator ** No Grip ** Laser Far * AN-94 ** PK-A ** Flash Hider ** Vertical Grip ** Laser All-Around * M16A4 ** Kobra ** Compensator ** Vertical Grip ** Laser PDWs CQC * MP5K ** Reflex/ No Sight ** No Barrel ** No Grip ** Laser Mid-Ranged * UMP-45 ** PK-A ** Compensator ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Far * AS VAL (No, this is NOT a typo) ** Vcog 6x ** No Barrel- can't add one in the first place ** Vertical/Stubby Grip ** Green Laser All-Around * MP7 ** Reflex Sight ** Compensator ** Vertical Grip ** Green Laser LMGs CQC * MG36 ** Reflex Sight ** Compensator ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Mid-Ranged * M60 ** PK-A ** Compensator ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Far * M60 ** ACOG ** Compensator ** Stubby Grip ** Green Laser All-Around * MG36 ** Reflex Sight ** Compensator ** Stubby Grip ** Laser Sniper Rifles CQC Note: This is mostly for noscoping/quickscoping only... * Intervention ** Stock Optic/ Vcog ** No Barrel ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Mid-Ranged * Remington 700 ** PKA-S ** ARS Suppressor ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Far * Dragunov SVU ** Stock Optic ** Compensator ** Vertical Grip ** Green Laser All-Around * Dragunov SVU ** Stock Optic / VCog 6x Scope ** Flash Hider ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Marksman Rifles CQC * SCAR-H ** PK-A ** Compensator ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Mid-Ranged * SKS ** Reflex ** Flash Hider ** Stubby Grip ** Laser Far * Mk. 11 ** M145 / PK-A ** R2 Suppressor ** Vertical Grip ** Laser All-Around * SKS ** M145/ PK-A ** Flash Hider ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Carbines CQC * G36C ** Reflex / MARS ** Suppressor ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Mid-Ranged * M4 ** Reflex ** Compensator ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Far * M4 ** PK-A ** Compensator ** Stubby Grip ** Green Laser All-Around * M4 ** Reflex ** Compensator ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Shotguns CQC Normally only a last-resort gun, as I hate using Suppressors on Shotguns. * KSG 12 ** Kobra / PKA-S ** ARS Suppressor ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Mid-Ranged * Remington 870 ** Kobra / PKA-S ** Compensator ** Vertical Grip ** Laser Far Same as CQC, only that it's for the "lulz". * Remington 870 ** VCog 6x ** Flash Hider ** Stubby Grip ** Green Laser Pistols I usually use all of the Pistols, as they all tailor to one specific "feel" that I like. M9 * VCog 6x * Muzzle Brake * No Laser (Laser on Pistols are pretty much aesthetic...) Glock 17 * No Optic * Compensator * Laser Glock 18 * Delta Sight * Suppressor * No Laser MP412 REX * Delta Sight * No Barrel * Laser Deagle 44 * Full Ring Sight * R2 Suppressor * No Laser M93R * Half-Ring Sight * Muzzle Brake * No Laser Serbu Shotgun * EOTech XPS2 * No Barrel * Laser TEC-9 * Delta Sight * Suppressor * None Personal Link http://call-of-robloxia.wikia.com/wiki/User:FactionGuerrilla Category:Users